


Memo to the Office of Apophis

by LotusFlair



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Cairo Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Campbell Books, Cult of Apollo, Cult of Poseidon, Episode: s06e06 The Dover Test, Epistolary, Gen, Historical References, Memorandum, Office Culture, Office of Apophis, Recap, Shoin Institute, charity zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFlair/pseuds/LotusFlair
Summary: My entry for the Rusty Quill Gaming Fanzine, We're Still Working on the Name, benefiting the Yemen Foundation. I decided to write a memo to the Office of Apophis prior to the LOLOMG's meeting with Apophis.Check the endnotes for some fun historical easter eggs.
Kudos: 16





	Memo to the Office of Apophis

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Fun Facts: The aforementioned Elizabeth Cochrane and Nellie Bly are the same person! Elizabeth Cochrane is Nelly Bly's real name and I figured, were she to exist in Alex's world, she'd be a Harlequin double agent, leading the Meritocrats to believe she's doing her job only to be foiled by the notorious Nelly Bly!
> 
> Also, Aminah al-Said was a real female journalist who operated in Cairo, Egypt in the early 1900s. Since the timelines are iffy, why not, right?


End file.
